


Got You On My Mind

by LarryStylinsonn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Grinding, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pain Kink, Rimming, Songfic, club dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinsonn/pseuds/LarryStylinsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night at the club turns into a hot night in bed.</p><p>Songfic based off of Think About You by G-Eazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This might be super bad, but I wrote this 3 years ago. LOL so sorry if it's super super bad. I changed A LOT in it, so if you have read the original, you might wanna re-read this one. :)

    "I saw you looking." said Louis.

    Harry looked up as Louis walked over to him and sat down on the stool next to him. All the boys except for Liam, who was visiting Sophia, had the night off on their tour so they decided to let loose and go to the club just underneath their hotel. It was starting to creep to 1 AM and the good songs were coming on. The dance floor was full of hot, sweaty drunk people dancing with strangers, and the bass from the huge speakers rattled Harry's glass sat in front of him.

    Harry half grinned and looked down at his drink. "Yeah, well, I didn't know where you were." He grazed his fingers around the rim of the glass, picking it up and taking a swift drink.

    Louis chuckled. "You found me like five times."

    The younger boy smirked and quickly breathed a breath of air out of his nose, keeping his gaze down. He didn't even have to look at Louis to know how drunk he was. His hair was messed up, definitely not the sleek quiff it was styled as not even an hour ago, his cheeks flushed and his neck glistening from the sweat that collected from the hot air that enveloped the entire club.

    Louis leaned over the bar, lifting his hand and waving down the bartender, asking for another drink. Giving a quick thumbs up, he dropped his hand back on the counter and glanced at Harry. "Have you just been sitting here all night?"

    Harry took another sip of his drink and shook his head, swallowing. "No. I was sitting with you and the lads until you left with some girl that came up to you. Zayn left with a girl like an hour ago, and Niall is probably still sitting there ordering appetizer after appetizer and wracking up our tab. So I've been sitting here since then."

    Louis nodded. The bartender placed his drink in front of him. A cocktail with vodka, sprite, and orange juice. Harry chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Louis chug the drink down in one swallow and loudly drop it back on the counter, a drop of liquid falling down his chin and onto the wooden bar counter.

    A quiet humming came on the large speakers. Louis jumped up when he heard a [female voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R35hV-5jVkQ) came through and he perked up. "Haz! This is my shit! Come!" He grabbed Harry's wrist and jumped off the stool. Harry spun around in his seat and shook his head.

    "I'm okay. Why don't you ask your lady friend to dance?"

    Louis shook his head, "I couldn't care less about her right now. Come dance with me?"

    "It's fine, I'll just stay here." Harry pulled his hand out of Louis' grip and went to pick up his drink, but Louis quickly grabbed it back. Harry looked up at him.

    "Please?" Louis pleaded and stuck his bottom lip out. Harry sighed. He hated when Louis pouted. He knew what worked when and it pissed Harry off to no end. "Please, please, please, please, please?" That was probably the vodka talking. Harry rolled his eyes, took one last gulp of his drink and let Louis drag him onto the dance floor. They went to the center of the crowd and Louis spun around to face the younger boy. He started swaying to the music, his grip still around Harry's wrist, but he just stood there awkwardly. "Come on Harry! Dance!" He yelled over the music.

    "I can't dance!" Harry yelled back. He stumbled forward into Louis when a dancer behind him knocked him in the shoulder. The Doncaster boy placed his hands on Harry's chest to steady him and smiled up at him. "Okay, come here." He put his hands on Harry's hips. Harry looked down as the older boy started to sway his and Harry's hips simultaneously to the rhythm.

    He feels awkward doing this at first. He's never been the limber type but he starts to move on his own and subconsciously put his hands on Louis' shoulders. The swaying gets more and more fluid and Harry steps closer to Louis, their chests almost touching.

    "Good Haz. Spread your feet out more." Louis bumps the inside of Harry's shins with his shoe to spread them a foot or so, which Harry's complies.

    Harry can feel himself get warmer and more into the music with every second that passes by, and before he knows it he's dragging his hands up Louis' sides causing his shirt to ride up as well, his eyes concentrated on the way his hips are moving.    

    Louis snaked his arms up and around Harry's neck and kept his gaze down. Harry's fingers trickle back down Louis' sides to his hips and barely move under Louis' t-shirt and grazes the sensitive skin on his hips. The smaller boy shudders and a weird warmth spreads through his stomach. Harry chuckles and he moves his hands to Louis' lower back, fingers still touching skin, and pulls him closer

    The bass from the speakers pump though them as sweat starts to form on their foreheads. One of Harry's hands left Louis' back as his other arm wrapped around he smaller boys waist and pulls him in. Their hips crash into each other, which forces a strained moan from Louis. He looked into Harry's eyes, which were already connected with his and they just gazed into each other as their bodies moved in unison.

    "Fuck it," Louis breathed and grinded into Harry, making the taller boy shudder. Louis tossed his head back, his hair flipping out of his eyes but not staying. Harry brought his hand up and dragged his fingers through Louis' hair, slowly, making Louis shut his eyes and sigh, leaning into the touch. The Doncaster boy's face was covered in sweat, alcohol and arousal and Harry indulged it. He ducked his head and latched on to Louis' neck with his lips and sucked.

    Louis melted. Like, literally melted. His knees almost gave out underneath him so he grabbed Harry's shoulder tight to keep himself from falling. They forgot about the music and they were only focused on each other and what was building. Their eyes connected again. Louis noticed Harry's gaze. It was different. It was almost overflowing with lust. Harry grinded into him again and Louis face scrunched up, almost like he was in pain, but the younger boy knew it was pleasure, cause Louis held him tight and hid his face in Harry's neck, his hot breath on the skin making Harry bite his lip hard. He tasted blood.

    Harry couldn't believe his was doing this. He was the one making Louis create these amazing noises, and grinding into him on a hot, crowded dance floor.

    "Dear god, Haz." Louis groaned. Harry shut his eyes and listened as Louis' voice dripped with sex. He could feel Louis' hard on through his jeans and he started to feel restricted himself in his tan trousers.

    "Do it again." Harry slurred back. "Talk to me again." He ducked his head so his ear was close to Louis' mouth, his long hair falling around his face.

    Louis smirked and leaned in close. "Haha. Haz is enjoying this."

    "Hah..." Harry whined. "Fuck yes." he bit into Louis' shoulder, hard. The older boy winced and smiled.

    "That hurt."

    "Good." Louis smirked and grabbed Harry's ass roughly. Harry squealed against Louis' shoulder and took a sharp breath in. Harry grinded into him again.

    "F-Fuck Louis." Harry groaned. "I can't- I can't take it..." Louis could tell. Harry's hard on was practically bursting out of his jeans, as well as his own. "Take this somewhere else?" Louis spoke into Harry's ear. The younger boy nodded and let Louis take his hand and lead him off the dance floor.

********************

    Harry's back slammed into the metal wall of the bathroom stall as Louis pinned him with his arm over his chest. Harry smiled.

    "Like it rough?" Louis slurred. Harry groaned in agreement, his lips parted as shallow breaths slipped through them. Louis slammed his hips into Harry's, shaking the stall and the others beside it. Harry's head slapped the wall and he groaned in pain, and started laughing. "You kinky little bastard."

    Louis growled and Harry locked eyes with him. "I have more miles on me than you think."

    Louis stared at Harry.

    Harry winked.

    That was all Louis needed.

 

********************

    The front door to the flat burst open. Louis' back hit the wall, his lips not leaving Harry's as they kissed sloppily. He tightened his legs around Harry's hips as he grinded into him, the friction between them practically overwhelming. Louis clawed at Harry's back, his need for him growing stronger and stronger.

    Louis tugged at Harry's long hair on the back of his head, making him stumble back into Louis' room and Harry slammed the door closed with his foot. He dropped Louis onto the bed with a bounce and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Louis did the same. Harry climbed on top of Louis and caught his lips in his. The kiss was hot, needy and rough. Their tongues fought for dominance, their hands exploring each other. Harry kissed down Louis' chin, his chest and down his stomach and fingered the rim of his jeans. Louis gasped as fingers grazed the sensitive skin.

    "Take them off." The smaller one begged. "Please Haz..."

    "Hey, hey, hey, be patient. I like to take my time." Harry teased.

    "Oh, fuck you." Louis seethed.

    Harry smirked and came up face to face with him. "You would love to, wouldn't you?" Louis growled and grabbed Harry's waist. He pushed him over and straddled him. "My turn." he kissed Harry long and hard. Harry groaned into Louis' mouth as the smaller boy palmed him through his jeans. Harry bucked his hips into Louis' hand and broke the kiss when he threw his head back against the pillow and moaned.

    Louis took Harry's hands and held them up and above his head and latched his lips onto his neck. He sucked on the one spot until it was beat red and gave it a little nip. "L...Louis." Harry breathed. Louis brought his face centimeters from Harry's. He licked Harry's top lip with his tongue very lightly. He rested his forehead on Harry's and stared into his dark eyes.

    "I need you..." Louis whispered, breathing heavily. "Now."

    Harry's mouth gaped open as he breathed in and out. This was happening, it was happening now. He kept his eyes on Louis' lips as he started undoing the smaller boys trousers and slipped them off in a quick, fluid motion. Harry started to undo his own and Louis batted his hands away. He undid the button and slid them down. He was taken back that Harry wasn't wearing any boxers underneath.

    "Commando?"

    "Easy access. Now take off your pants." Harry demanded. Louis chuckled. Harry sat up and Louis got on his back. Harry leaned in to kiss him again when the smaller boy parted his legs. When he sat up straighter, Harry grabbed on of Louis' legs and hooked it over his shoulder. Louis propped himself up on his forearms to watch as Harry lubed up his fingers. Louis takes a shaky breath, gasping suddenly as a slick middle finger teased at his hole pushing slowly inside of him. The smaller boy whimpered, clamping down on his bottom lip without breaking his eye contact with Harry. Harry adds his ring finger, pushing in and curling his knuckles and scissoring, making Louis' breath hitch in his throat. He then adds his index finger, curving them upward incessantly, continuously brushing his prostate until Louis' was a quivering mess, clutching tightly at the bed sheets, knuckles turning white.

    "Ready?" Harry asks and Louis lets out a small sob.

    "Yes, please..." He whined. His hips shudder oddly as Harry's fingers leave him, suddenly feeling very empty. "So ready, please Har..." his voice trails off into a long exhale. With a smirk, Harry reaches into the back pocket of his trousers that are on the floor and pulls out a condom. He rips open the package with his teeth and spits the torn wrapper to the side. He rolls it on and gets positioned at Louis' entrance, resting the tip right on the rim. Louis writhes impatiently as Harry circles himself around Louis' hole and a small high pitched sound snuck out through his lips. Finally, Harry pushes in slowly and Louis' eyes flutter shut, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Harry slowly bottoms out and stays there. He leans up to kiss the younger, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer, enjoying the feeling of being so full.

    Harry' hips are unmoving above him, but he kisses him back, fisting at Louis' hair and tugging him closer to him. Harry shifted his hips, pulled almost completely out and thrusted forward into Louis, whose jaw has gone slack, fingers digging into Harry's biceps, leaving bruises. "Oh, fuck," Louis' hands drifted over his head to clutch at the headboard, throwing his head back and groaning when Harry moved his hips faster. Harry's hand grips under Louis' thigh, keeping his leg steady over his shoulder, and watched every detail of Louis' face as he changed his speed. "Go faster," Louis begged, bucking his hips to meet Harry's thrusts.

    Harry cursed silently under his breath and sped up his movement, hips thrusting fast and long locks cascading over his face as Louis loses himself, moaning and whining, his grip on the headboard tight enough to snap it.

    "Oh, shit!" the smaller boy suddenly calls out, "Again, do that again," Harry did as requested and thrust into him like he did before, angling his hip slightly. Louis cried out and his hips buck in response as Harry hit his prostate, free leg moving so it wrapped tightly around Harry's back. Louis breathed hard, his limbs feeling like jelly as he attempted to move his arm to jerk himself off, but Harry knocked his fingers away and did it himself, flicking his wrist until Louis groans loudly, coming over his fingers and onto his chest. Harry comes right after him, head tipped back, cheeks flushed and lips parted. Louis watched him silently, his arms collapsed above his head as Harry fucked him through his orgasm. Once he stilled, he sniffed and smiled down at Louis who was still trying to catch his own breath. His lips were deep red and puffy from biting them so hard. Harry pulled out, rolled the condom off, tied it, threw it in the trash, and collapsed beside Louis. It was silent for a few minutes, the sound of their heavy breaths alternating.

    "Wow..." Harry breathed and chuckled. Louis giggled as well. He rolled over and rested his head on Harry's chest and breathed out. "You wanna know something?"

    "Hm?" Harry grazed his fingertips over Louis back in long, slow strokes.

    "I've been dreaming of this forever." Harry froze, "Y-Yeah?" Louis propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Harry. "Yeah..." he looked into his eyes.

    "And it was everything I imagined." Harry smiled and made a little happy squeak. Louis laughed and placed his hand on Harry's cheek and kissed him, stroking the skin with his thumb ever so softly. They separated and Harry gazed at him with half lidded eyes.

    "Good." Louis smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
